Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device includes a display panel displaying an image, a protection member protecting the display panel, and a variety of electrical components driving the display device. Various elements, that is, the display panel, the protection member, the electrical components, and the likes are assembled to each other to complete the display device to be used in everyday life.
The display device in which the various elements are coupled to each other is required to be stably operated even though external force or impact is applied thereto.